


The Tumblr Chronicles

by TheAnonymousGamer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anywho thank god for Google Docs, BUT Mcfuckit, But in a kind way, Damn this glue is irratating, I accidentally posted the chapter before it was done so this one your seeing is round two, I have Gorilla Glue on my fingers, I probably did though, I saved my work there, I shouldn't be typing, I was fixing a keychain, I will update the fandoms and stuff as we go, If anything is wrong or something please tell me, Tell me if I forgot someone, as well as the warnings and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousGamer/pseuds/TheAnonymousGamer
Summary: An archive full of silly tales made up by the imaginations of you guys, from Tumblr, the weirdest place on the internet. I do not, however, do prompt suggested from here, only from Tumblr. It's why it's called "The Tumblr Chronicles," after all. If you have a story planned in your head, whether it's detail-specific or just a silly, unrefined idea pulled straight from your mind's oil fields, then please, don't hesitate to answer your idea's calling. My contact? https://www.happygamingbubbleswithmemes.tumblr.com/Please feel free to send in your prompt!





	1. Pizza Wonders (BATIM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wally takes the toons out for pizza.
> 
> Suggested by: https://magicalmonsterhero.tumblr.com/
> 
> Note: This is a 2018 JDS

It was a nice, cool fall day. The leaves were turning beautiful shades of brown, golds, and red, the wind was gentle, cooling everyone's skin from the kissing rays of the sun.

Nearby, however, was nothing short of chaotic.

Welcome to Joey Drew Studios, recently changed to SillyVision, where the main cartoon characters are real, everyone's close like family, and one of the Co-Founders is into black magic (how else do you think those toons came to be?).

Currently, the mascot, Bendy, has just played to oldest trick in the book on Sammy Lawrence, the up-tight music director: a bucket of ink above his office door. Of course, Sammy goes chasing him, letting out the second-most colorful string of vocabulary anyone's ever seen (Jane holds the top place- no one even knows her technique. Like, seriously, where does she get the words from?).

And entering the scene is Joey "What the fuck" Drew himself. Both Sammy and Bendy stop in their tracks, Bendy looking up, Sammy looking down, both at Joey.

He sighs, but before he can get a word out, the entrance door is- quite comically and exaggeratedly- slammed open, Jane "Savagely Witty" Tuner poses, one hand raised in the air, the other holding a thin box, square in shape. The box isn't big, in fact, it's rather small.

"HEY BEAUTIFUL FUCKING COLORFUL MAGICAL MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES, CUPCAKES ARE IN THE TRUNK!" She shouts from the very top of her lungs, pedestrians from afar, walking the sidewalk, stop and turn to look.

Joey sighs, and Wally starts complaining, due to the door being broken (again), but then stops after the word "cupcakes" is thrown into the air. The toons are at Jane's side, trying to coax her into one of her "famous" cupcakes (They aren't famous- only the studio knows of her talents in baking, but no matter how hard they try, they can't get her to enter a baking competition). As it's fall right now, her cupcakes are even more delicious, since she likes to match flavors to seasons.

A couple of the new interns are startled, seeing that they have never been introduced to Jane, and they have yet to get used to Jane busting in shouting and laughing.

"Don' worry 'bout that, she's usually louder." Thomas says, his gruff voice almost drowned out by the toons' pleading.

"No cupcakes, not unless it's a special occasion. You know they're for the workers. But I'll let you have some of my lunch if you do two things for me: One, you ask Joey if it's okay for you to have some, and two, you go lure Grant out of his office." Jane says, looking at all three of them. Alice and Boris leave to get Grant, and Bendy drags Joey over to Jane, who starts taking off her thin sweater and scarf. Her combat boots leave heavy footfalls and she moves around, no one even knows why she wears them.

"So... Bendy here says you promised them some of your lunch instead of cupcakes. What is it?" Joey questioned, eyeing the the thin box Jane was holding in her hand.

Jane rolled her eyes, as if it was nothing. And, truly, it was nothing. It's the 21st century, so of course she’d bring something like this over.

"It's just Domino's, nothing much. I didn't have time to fix myself something."

"But you had the time to get a pizza?"

"I called in ahead of time, duh." Jane was the only one who could act like that towards Joey, well, her and Henry, though Henry doesn't get away with it as often as Jane does. Her and Joey were buds, separated on Jane's 9th birthday. (Fun Fact: Jane ages only every thousand years, so she's actually 16, 998, but she's a dimension and world jumper, and time moves differently on each world) So everyone, aside from the new interns, didn't exactly care how she portrayed how she cared about others.

Joey hesitated, eyes going back to the box. Then he huffed, wiping a hand down half his face.

"Okay, they can have a slice. Only one, each." Jane mock-saluted him, then ran off to the break room, a smile on her face, and her heavy footfalls warning those in the break room of Jane's arrival, if they hadn't heard the first time.

***

Of course, this was a normal Wednesday occurrence, where all the employee's lunch schedules would be merged together on this particular day and would gather together in the break room for the- now official- "Cupcake Break," which would last for an hour and a half, no matter how long certain employee's actual lunch break would last. Of course, this would have negatively affected a lot, if it wasn't for Jane's well-known publicity and reputation as one of the top business owners. With her presence, and her being a sponsor, they have the time for this kind of break. Joey didn't want Jane to do that, though, saying they were doing just fine. But Jane knows some people who are workaholics, so she could easily see that this place was a factory.

Jane was passing out her cinnamon-vanilla-roll cupcakes and cocoa made by Henry's wife, Linda, who came up here to enjoy Jane's wonderful bakes. The toons were somewhere, Bendy was probably setting up another trap, Alice trying to lead him away from the road of temptation, and Boris was most likely practicing that trumpet of his.

Jane went up to hunt down the toons, pizza box in hand and crack open to reveal the delicious scents, and munching on a cupcake. It wasn't long before Boris had tagged along, calling out Bendy and Alice's names. Soon enough, Bendy was bouncing into view with Alice in tow, who relaxed at the sight of the other two.

"Get some plates- I know y'all have hammerspace, use it- and let's go to my "office" to eat." The toons reached behind them, pulling out simple, white, paper plates, and followed.

Jane's office was basically another kitchen, but with a desk, computer, and other assorted items. She also helped control the taxes and such, which is why SillyVision is doing nicely and didn't close down, like it had in those other dimensions. Only Joey knows of this, which is why he's so caring and such now. It kinda changed him, to be honest.

Jane pulled up a chair to the small table that's also in the room, the toons doing the same. She opened the box all the way, the heavenly aroma wafting up and filling the air. The toons were in complete awe.

"What is that? It smells so good."

"This, my dudes, is pizza. The best combination of cheese, tomatoes, bread, and whatever else you want to top it off." Jane gave each of them one of the small slices of her meat lover's pizza. The toons loved it, and Jane went on to explain the history behind such a treat, as well as what this pizza is called. They ate in good peace.

\------

It's around Thanksgiving, and everyone was prepping for their Holiday Party. The toons wanted to help this round, at the promise of one of Jane's super-special cupcakes that she only made once (it was her mother's recipe, she made them for Leaf). Once they found out that pizza was gonna be involved, they pleaded and pleaded with Joey, who eventually caved in.

***

"Aright, buckle up 'n shuddup, got it?" Wally was less than thrilled to learn that the toons where coming along for the ride. But, it was a chance to "get outta there," so he sucked it up and dealt with it.

*

The toons were in awe at all the wonderful colors of the season, staring out the windows, smiles on their faces. They saw a park, and got all excited. Maybe they'll get to go one day.

*

They came to a stop in front of a Domino's, Wally turning around as he opened the door.

"Look, we don't need people staring. This is another town, they don't know of you. Got it?" The toons, saddened they wouldn't be able to get out, agreed all the same. They knew how dangerous it can be if people found out; they were lucky Jane was VERY well-respected in their town.

Wally got out of the car, locking the doors behind him. He walked in, and waited in the short line, already knowing what to get.

But that didn't mean Bendy couldn't have his own fun.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Jane was happily singing a song, one she was listening to on her BT speaker, and helping set up the party decor. She was tapping her foot in time to the song, named "Dude's a Beast*" on a YouTube channel named "Jacksepticeye."

"...Can't we just kill each other in peace?~"She happily sang along, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Jane? Question. How come you'll be super loud and happy, then all of a sudden so drawn in and quiet?" Jane turned the volume down, twisting to face Norman.

"Well," she began, "certain things happened that caused shit to hit the fan, and now I have, like, 5 other consciousnesses along with mine. Hey, if it makes me seem more normal, I'll take it." She gave a wiry smile; it was true. She wasn't being sarcastic, though she never had a tone for when she is. Norman, however, was not like others, and took her two cents, but still with suspicion.

"Hey, Jane! How are those balloons going?" Jane turned towards Joey, who was overseeing and helping with the set up, as well as the later clean-up. She gave a thumbs-up, then went back to tying the balloon to the festive weight. She leaned over and adjusted the volume, which was now playing "Never Just One."

'You know, this would all go smoother and quicker if-'

'Shuddup. I want to do something with my hands that doesn't involve welding or writing.' Maria had a bad habit of trying to take control of their now shared physical form, always wanting to be the one pulling strings. It used to be where she would force her way, but now she asks for permission. In fact, it's quite rare the others even speak to Jane, since they know that Jane needs as much focus as possible, considering she has a lot to manage.

***

She was whistling along, when the door opened and Wally came padding down the stairs, the toons in tow. She looked up from her handiwork and smiled, helping Wally put the pizza in their designated spots. Wally then left to go chat with Thomas, telling him about Jane teaching Bendy "the wrong things," saying he's been a sarcastic nutshell since they left Domino's. Jane laughed, and high-fived Bendy as he reached the table she was at.

***

The party was a blast, and everyone was either dead-on-their-feet, or too drunk to leave. Jane had spiked the punch with Jack Daniel's. The only one who knew was Shawn, who was also the first one drunk.

Jane didn't have any punch, she had brought a water bottle. She had fun, of course, but didn't really eat or chat, she mostly just danced.

It was still a good party either way.

And Bendy was the second-funniest one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song is real, and is awesome. People even say they don't like the game it's based on, but they love the song. (Including my soulmate)


	2. These Chains, They Bind Us So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: BATIM
> 
> Specifics: Chaper Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by MagicalMonsterHero.

"No. I've come here to bargian."

\--------------

This loop, it binds them to the same fate. Over and over and over again- how can someone deal with this? Live with this? To die over and over and overa ndoverandover-

844\. 844 times they've died.

All because of him. But can you blame him? He should feel that guilt naw at him like a dog to its favorite bone.

But they shouldn't suffer. The toons- all damn six of them- and everyone else.

They deserve the freedom they're preached about, and prayed for.

***

Henry was facing The Ink Demon again, about to finish this adventure and start it up again.

But he knew.

He looked at him, defiance in his eyes.

And the most feared one in that studio stopped.

Joey curious what Henry's next move would be; The Ink Demon was nothing more that a puppet controlled by Joey, without resistance.

He knew, too.

Henry's gaze went to the reel, the thing that would start this madness again, and sighed. He was tired, they all were.

"No." He said suddenly, like he was making a desicion and finally voice the winning vote. His eyes, as strong as ever, found their way back up to the Ink Demon, and the Joey.

"I've come here to bargain." A long pause.

Joey sighed, closing his eyes, though Henry would not be able to tell. "What do you want?"

"Let all the toons, all six of them, leave with me, and give the others freedom."

"And? What's my part of this "master plan" of yours? Joey grumbled again, eyeing the other with suspicion.

"Do it, and I break the loop." Silence. Pure, unbridled, unbroken silence. It was actually quite peaceful.

The decision was not handled without extreme care, but he indeed brought them back from their places among the Ink.

You could hear and see them. leaving it, too, and going to Heaven.

"Very well, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~

And with that, the loop, the chains that binds us so, was gone.


	3. "Sammy Jam", Otherwise Known as My Inability to Post on Time(TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: BATIM  
> Specifics: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by MagicalMonsterHero

"You probably think I'm insane for staying. I wouldn't blame you."

\---------------------

"They were real" was the first throught that managed to traverse through the shocked silence that was in her mind.  
Susan B. Campbell, or Susie, never thought that she could ever be shocked or stunned into silence. she could somehow always tell what was ahead without looking forward; always knew what lied behind each choice before they even presented themselves.  
However, she never saw this coming.  
Guess she should start looking forward, after all.  
But why was she stunned into such silence? Well, after her cousin (thrice removed and only by marriage), Sameual H. Lawrence, or Sammy, had gone back to the studio, the place that gave them both dreams and nightmares, that let them find themselves then fight for their own saftey and protection, and had yet to return.  
So, being the good cousin that she was, she chased after him.  
And here he was, standing there, in the main room just off the hallway that lead outside, was Sammy.  
And behind him were the iconic characters that Susie had helped voice and that Sammy had composed music for.  
So of course she was shocked.  
"You probably think I'm insane for staying. I don't blame you." He gave a nervous chuckle, then continued, "But after I found out that Bendy and them were real, I just... couldn't go back."  
Something, maybe a creak in the floor or Sammy's voice, broke Susie from her stupor.  
"I don't think you're crazy. To be fairly honest, I would've done the same thing, if I had been th one to go insted of you."  
And, with that, Susie and Sammy hooked his car up to the pick-up Susie had inherited from her father, (the car was broken- the radiator finally had enough) and drove off.


End file.
